


emotionally compromised

by rainbowrabblerouser



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, In-Laws, James T. Kirk Has ADHD, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, bones was the best man and he gave the most epic speech, i project a lot onto kirk, kirk and chekov have ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Jim and Spock are married and it's a fun voyage on the Enterprise as a result.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	emotionally compromised

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this edit I made:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWxnR_Z-Ub8
> 
> -
> 
> I wrote this because I am lonely and the girls I keep texting don't answer me back. What the fuck did I do wrong?
> 
> Being gay is a nightmare, but not for these two. Lucky bastards.
> 
> -
> 
> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser
> 
> I take requests now

Jim Kirk never liked the fact that his room was a way aways from Spock’s. He never understood that. They were partners: captain and first officer. On the original ships of Starfleet, they were roommates.

So why so far away?

Nevertheless, Jim would endure the walk of shame, trekking the halls the morning after, stumbling through before he eventually moved in. Unofficially. 

Calls for him were immediately directed to Spock’s room.

No one questioned it. 

* * *

Kirk rather liked that they were a package deal. It made him feel mature despite all of their moments of fooling around like a couple of lovesick teenagers. 

Spock was emotionally inexperienced and so was he. They’d promised each other they would be patient and stick it out. 

Bones was a rich man when they finally got together. The entirety of the command center owed him, down to the janitorial staff. 

“And Spock was so obvious. The most obvious. So smitten, always blushing green like a schoolgirl,” Bones rolled his eyes, telling the younger staff stories.

“Aw, you had a crush on me, babe,” Jim joked. “So embarrassing.”

“We are married, Jim,” Spock deadpanned. 

“Still.”

Bone laughed, “So the moral of the story is to make the first move already. Kids, your crush probably likes you back.”

* * *

Jim was living a dream. He had his cake and could eat it too. He was captain, had amazing friends, and was married to the love of his life. He was becoming soft, but Spock was getting tougher as they faced more challenges. 

Starfleet was wary about their professionalism, but they should know better than to question their ways when they always make it out alive by not being professional.

Spock was shy, but Jim was able to coax a different side out of him. When they were alone in the elevator, Spock would hold his hand out and Jim would just kiss him. When the door opened, they were the picture of professionalism, two officials standing side by side, posture perfect.

_Professionalism, my ass,_ Bones would think. 

“I love you most ardently, Spock.”

“Likewise, Jim.”

“Get a goddamn room, you’re ruining staff movie night.”

They were watching an old Earth movie: _The Maze Runner._ Jim found it in the archives and thought it was the best young adult apocalyptic movie. Better than Hunger Games, which was so boring his ADHD killed him when he watched it. He even had the book collection for _The Maze Runner_ and got Spock to read it. 

He hated the book ending, but the third movie ended it perfectly.

They all watched the trilogy and by the end, they were all crying in the break room. 

* * *

Spock’s vows were heart-wrenching.

Jim’s were funny. It was a stand-up routine about Pon Farr. Spock blushed profusely while Jim recounted how Spock tossed him in the sand to get his rocks off. 

Bones’ best man's speech was insane. Guests cried the hardest at his. 

He didn’t even prepare anything. The mad man just got up there and spoke from the heart.

He talked about what it was like third-wheeling, garnering laughs, then he started going deeper and he even mentioned his divorce and how he used to think love was dead. Then, he met Jim and Spock and maybe he’d reconsider. By this part, the crew was choking back sobs at the table. 

“They say you need to find your soulmate, but I think they find you. That’s why you two nearly killed each other in the Academy. You found each other. God, I’ve spent too long waiting to be found.”

That was when he cried. 

He was so drunk. 

“I just want you to know I love you both. My best friends in the entire universe. Love is not dead, it’s alive in well with you.”

Chekov cried like a baby, while Scotty got everyone some tissues. Uhura read some poetry she wrote in Vulcan and even the Vulcan guests were touched. 

Their first dance was beautiful. 

An old Earth hymn Spock picked out…

_“...imagine a world like that…”_

Perfect. They could sway like that forever. It felt like no one else was there. 

* * *

  
  


“Wait, so you mean to tell me we– Spock and I get married?”

Spock Prime was about to beam him back onto the Enterprise.

That was before Spock beat the shit out of him on the conn. That was before all of this. When they weren’t friends. 

“Affirmative.”

Jim was too confused and too beat up to argue with the old man. “I’m not even gonna ask. I just know that he hates me. We aren’t even friends and you tell me that? This has to be some Vulcan joke.”

“No. You need each other.”

* * *

Meeting up with Spock’s dad was always an experience– not bad, just experience is what he’d call it. Bones called it “a fucking shitshow” because he always caught Jim at the worst moments, which were embarrassing. Especially before they got hitched, it was just nerve-wracking. 

Bones had just lectured him on the fact that Spock had to repopulate the dying Vulcan count and that he could lose him if Sarek was being “extra Sarek” one of those days. Of course, Sarek comes aboard the Enterprise when the Tribbles strike. 

“Warp factor...fuck.”

“Right, Capt’n, uh, setting course…” Chekov turned to Sulu and they exchanged a look.

They turned around as Sarek walked into the conn with a fuzzy ball in his hand– 

“Kirk, what is this?”

Sarek insisted on declining the first-name basis because he was Sarek and he was not impressed with his son’s decorated boyfriend. Not in the slightest. Although, he would never admit to them that they reminded him of how ridiculous he and his wife had been in their early years. Bones cried his eyes out when he overheard him say this to one of the Vulcan elders. He took the day off and he wouldn’t talk to Jim without thinking about it.

“What is...this…” It was more like a statement rather than a question. He had only one tone: unimpressed. Spock had two: Spock classic and Spock with Jim.

“That...is a...tribble. Uh, Chekov, can you take it? It can help with sensory issues.”

Chekov whooped and took it off his hands. Both he and the Captain had ADHD and he was in need of something fluffy to hold when the cold metal of the conn wasn’t really doing it for him.

Sarek gave Jim a look and grunted a “Kirk–” before he left. He gives his son a nod of what Vulcans would call “affection” – at least that’s what Jim guessed. 

Sulu chuckled, “Talk about an in-law. Soon-to-be at least... Man, Ben’s ‘rents weren’t so kind, but even then, we’re the same race. I can’t imagine how bad interspecies in-laws are.” 

“It is a nightmare, Sulu,” Jim mumbled. “And I haven’t even proposed.”

Chekov gasped. “But Captain! Think about the–” he lowers his voice, but his accent is revved up – “ _repopulay-shun init-sh-uh-atives_!”

  
He hugs his Tribble, who he already decided to name _“Rasputin”_ and tries to soothe himself. This must be killing the Captain if he was just stressed by the thought.

Bones snorts as he moves across the conn, overhearing this mess. “He’s an old man. Maybe he can find it in the heart on the right side of his torso to just let it go.”

Uhura laughed, “Maybe he’ll be nice if you’re on your best behavior, Captain.”

“If only,” Sulu sighs, getting flashbacks to all of the awkward dinners with Ben at his house and all the stares they had gotten at the family reunions until they had their daughter.

Jim rolled his eyes and gave Bones the signal that he needed a drink. And maybe a Tribble to hold onto.

* * *

  
  


Bones was the one who started it, so of course he didn’t care to end the damn thing. So there he was, laughing like a bastard in the break room as Jim chugged milk like a mad man. 

You get bored three years into your five-year mission and start daring your best friend to down a bag of spicy alien chip crumbs. It was almost as good as when he got Bones and Uhura to have a skating contest with his old skateboards in the halls on Arbor Day (Jim forces them to celebrate it because “why not” and also he had convinced Spock that it was “hella important” on Earth so they could get a day off).

Jim wants to strangle him, but he’s too busy drinking all of the milk in the fridge. Bones is sobbing from laughter. Chekov walks in to get some marshmallows and walks out like it’s nothing because the Captain squatting on the table slurping milk out of a bag and Bones on the floor crying was not the most unusual sight. 

* * *

That night, Bones, drunk out of his mind, a marble short of sanity, in a circle with the rest of their gang, arm around Scotty – who is just as drunk, burying his head in his hair – slurs at Spock – the only one not drunk – “Dare me, you goblin.”

Spock is holding Jim up as he rests his head on his shoulder, and says, “All right. I dare you to leave.” 

Everyone whoops and yells so loud, the new cadets upstairs think they are under fucking attack.

Chekov screams and then passes out as he ends his livestream with 420k viewers, most of them are followers of the official Enterprise account who found his Instagram. Bones’ Twitter is the most popular because it’s just his bitchy comments. 

Bones yells as he tweets what happened, then he gets up with Scotty and leaves.

Uhura curses in ten different languages and starts up the livestream again.

Jim kisses Spock and then falls asleep on his shoulder. 

It was a long, long voyage.

* * *

  
  


“Spock?”

“Yes, Jim?”

They’re in Spock’s– their room – Jim’s head in Spock’s lap, sitting in their bed as Spock read a book. “Would you say that you are _emotionally compromised_?”

They’re young and foolish and in love, but Spock doesn’t know what to say. 

“I suppose to an extent,” he settles. “...Are you trying to relieve me of my duties?”

He recalled when Spock beat the fuck out of him in front of the bridge and his dad– a moment to really remember, so much so Bones included it in his best man’s speech as he started crying and cackling. The Vulcan guests were confused. Everyone else who was there just lost it. 

“No. I just thought it would be a clever thing to say.” 

“Oh, all right, Jim.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this edit I made:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWxnR_Z-Ub8
> 
> lol ariana grande wrote that song for them - no other explanation
> 
> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser
> 
> I take requests now
> 
> -
> 
> I want a Tribble plush


End file.
